Typical configurations for force balance microelectromechanical (MEMS) accelerometers that have a proof mass with a coil have a magnetic circuit configuration with a large reluctance value. Generally, previous coil and magnetic circuit configurations are structured such that a magnetic field runs parallel with the plane of a spiral coil. The magnetic field excites a return path that penetrates a proof mass using holes. A gap in the magnetic return path with this configuration is defined by a diameter of the coil, and is thus relatively large with a corresponding large reluctance of the magnetic circuit which results in a high scale factor. This type of coil configuration requires a level of current to servo the accelerometer that generates heating effects that create nonlinearities which degrade performance.